pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Battle of Worlds
Plants vs. Zombies: Battle of Worlds '''is the 8th game in the worldwide (except China) series of PvZ games. This time, Zomboss has come back to stop us from different worlds! Plot Zomboss has come back after he has fallen. He eventually found a portal that led him to distant worlds! He finally was able to rule the universe again, So you, Crazy Dave, and Penny will have to stop him before it's actually too late! Symbols *: Brought back from the old PvZ games ^: Brought back but modified a little bit ': Totally new (Not from the old PvZ games) Developer team Spudar (Creator) Update History 1.4: The New Worlds Update * Added new worlds such as Magical Castle, Aquatic Ocean, Pea Paradise, Dark Shadows and the final world, The Zomboss World. Features & Mechanics Sun* '''Sun '''is the main currency, and it's used for planting plants on your lawn. This kind of sun is the same as the ones in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. Plant Food* '''Plant food '''functions just like the one in Plants vs. Zombies 2, it activates the power-up of any plant. These special abilities are stored in the bar on the bottom middle of the game. Power-Up* '''Power-ups function differently than Plant Food. Power-ups can only be bought from the bar in the bottom right corner of the game. There are 5 power-ups in PvZ: BOW, which are: Power Snow, Power Flame, Power Pinch, Power Toss, and Power Zap. Coins* Coins '''are the currency that is used to buy a Power-Up, Plant Food, Coin-premium plants, etc. Gems* '''Gems are currency more expensive than coins. They are used to buy Premiums. Upgrades' Upgrades '''are items used to upgrade plants. Upgrades can be a reward, but also can bought in the Store using gems. Premiums^ '''Premium '''are items that can only be owned if you buy them with Gems. There are 3 types of premiums: Premium plants and Premium worlds and Premium upgrades. Clans' '''Clans '''are a feature that lets you team up with people and become friends with them. You can either create a Clan, or join one. There are different features in Clans. You can ask for a seed packet or upgrade from a friend, you can do Clan Fights, and many more. Battlez* '''Battlez is a feature brought back from Plants vs. Zombies 2, this feature lets you compete against players to see who is the better PvZ player. How you win is by having the higher score (the score is shown by the bar on the top middle) than your opponent. Store Store is the place where you can buy Coins and Gems using real money, and it is also where you can buy Premiums using gems. Worlds Worlds 'are the areas in the game where levels exist. You will collect plants and trophies in the progress. Modern Day Difficulty: 1 You receive a note in the mailbox, and you noticed it is from Dr. Zomboss. It said "Dear {insert player name here}, I see you are just relaxing, well I can ruin your day... MUAHAHAHA! - Zomboss". Later that day, zombies came. (This world is the same as Modern Day in PvZ2, except no rifts/portals) Icy Mountains Difficulty: 2 You defeated all the zombies that was left near your house, but this time you receive another note. It says "Look at the back of the note. -Zomboss" and you look at the back of the note, and a portal appears. This time, you have to try to defeat him again. (This is the snowy and icy world, and it is very cold. There are many mountains, and your shelter is a cave.) Hot Volcanoes Difficulty: 3 Another portal appears out of a weird "magical" zombie, and this time it leads you to a hot place full of volcanoes. Not again... (In this world, the zombies are lava, there are many lava volcanoes, and the temperature is very hot.) Radioactive Highlands Difficulty: 4 Wait... when you have defeated every zombie, things got weirder. The land turns gray, and the lava in the volcanoes turn green, goos appear everywhere. Weird... (This is the world where there are volcanoes with goo, goos everywhere, even the zombies are covered with goos.) Light-Dark Dimension Difficulty: 5 This time, the world shifts into this kind of weird dimension. Zomboss is not gonna STOP! (In this world, there are two types of tiles. Those two types of tiles are dark tiles and light tiles. Dark tiles decreases the plant's attack damage, but light tiles increases the plant's attack damage. But those tiles does the opposite for zombies) Mintland Difficulty: 5 Whoa, you find another portal in the middle of nowhere. There are many mints... Wait... IS THIS A MINTLAND? (The Mintland is the home of Power-Mints. Here you can unlock mints that can lead you to unlocking different Power Mints!) Magical Palace Difficulty: 6 A magical light/sparkle tells you a path and leads you to another portal that leads you to a magical castle, there is also a king, which can help you and give you shelter until you notice that it was a TRAP. (This is a world where there are 2 castles, one is a magical castle that is filled with good people, but the other one is a dark castle, filled with evil people) Dark Shadows Difficulty: 7 Everything turns dark, and shadows appear. Ugh... Zomboss is not gonna give up. Aquatic Ocean Difficulty: 8 You find another portal, and now it leads you in the middle of an ocean, with a house in the middle of nowhere. Zombies start to appear, so you have to get your plants out! Pea Paradise Difficulty: 8 Now there's another portal... AGAIN? You enter it, and turns out it's a paradise of peashooters! Wow! But wait, this might be one of Zomboss's plans... Futuristic Cities Difficulty: 9 You get a hologram message, from Zomboss, and ANOTHER PORTAL. Well this time, it leads you to a city, full of ADVANCED TECHNOLOGY! Is it the future? (This world is where there are many buildings. The theme of the world is just like the future, where there are many holograms, machines, robots, etc.) The Zomboss World Difficulty: 10 Another portal? What the heck? This should be the last time it's like this. Wait... There are lots of zombies here, and a LAB? This might be the end... (This world there are many portals that lead zombies to the world, the world where Zomboss comes to fight you.) The Rift Of Worlds Difficulty: 11 There is another portal, and that portal, leads you... to other portals? TO OTHER WORLDS? (This world is where you change worlds in different levels. It's actually the real last world) Plants 'Modern Earth 'Premium' Power Mints The All-new Power Mints are here! Power Mints are plants who boost a specific family. Families are based on the abilities of one plant, for example, the Fire Peashooter belong to the Pepper-mint family, which is based on fire plants. How to unlock them are that some of them are unlocked at the middle of a world, but some other are unlocked by getting mint puzzles. There are currently 15 Power Mints in this game, they are: Unlocked by completing worlds: # Pepper-mint (Based on fire plants), unlocked in Hot Volcanoes # Winter-mint (Based on snow/ice plants), unlocked in Icy Mountains # Ail-mint (Based on poison plants), unlocked in Radioactive Highlands # Enchant-mint (Based on magical/hynotizing plants), unlocked in Magical Palace # Conceal-mint (Based on shadow plants), unlocked in Dark Shadows # Appease-mint (Based on peashooter-based plants), unlocked in Pea Paradise # Submerge-mint/Credit to DrAhxelYT12 for letting me use the plant (Based on aquatic/water plants), unlocked in Aquatic Ocean Unlocked by collecting mint puzzles: # Fila-mint (Based on electric plants) # Enlighten-mint (Based on sun-producing plants) # Reinforce-mint (Based on protective/defense plants) # Bombard-mint (Based on explosive plants) # Contain-mint (Based on instant/stun plants) # Enforce-mint (Based on melee plants) # Arma-mint (Based on pult/cannon plants) # Spear-mint (Based on spikey plants) Zombies --''Coming Soon--''Category:Spudar's property Category:Games